Playing Nice
by skargasm
Summary: Xander wonders why his friends and his lover can't play nice together, just once?


**Story:** Playing Nice!

**Summary:** Xander wonders why his friends and his lover can't play nice together, just once?

**Rating:** NC17

**Pairing:** Spike/Xander

**Disclaimer:** The boys do belong to me, but only in a 'I'm obviously delusional and need some psychiatric help' kinda way!

**Feedback: **would be lovely – who knows how long my new-found muse will stick around, but I know she loves praise/concrit!

**Playing Nice**

"No, Spike, I just don't want to hear it. I just asked for one night, just one but you couldn't do that for me could you?" Anger liberally smeared with hurt was in his voice as he strode away from the table, no idea where he was going – he just had to get away.

"Xander! Oi, Xander – that's not fair and you know it. I tried – why don't you get mad at Slutty and the Red Bitch..." Too late, Spike realised that he wasn't helping his case whilst trying to defend himself. Xander turned on him suddenly, shaggy hair flying into his eyes.

"Because I'm in love with YOU, you undead bastard, not them. I asked you to do it for me because you _claim_ to love me and you **know** how hard it's been on them trying to accept us..."

"Yeah, right, cos they're trying so hard to be understanding! For fucks sake, the witch shagged the arse off a wolf and practically turned him into a permanent animal! And as for Slu – erm, Buffy, she hardly has room to talk. She's taken a walk on the Dead Side herself at least once that you know of!" Angry now, Spike yanked a cigarette out of the pocket of his duster, lighting it with jerky movements and inhaling angrily. "What do you want from me? I'm evil – yeah? It's who I am – demon here, you know. How the fuck do you expect me to play nice with the _Slayer_?"

Standing still, his head down in defeat, Xander didn't know what to do. All he had wanted was one night, one night at the Bronze with his lover and his friends without the sniping, the bitching, the disappointed looks and confused sighs from Willow, the semi-constant threats from Buffy towards Spike. He sighed, looking up at Spike through his fringe.

"I just... I just wanted them to see you the way I see you, the **you** that loves me, and cares for me, you know?" Spike scowled – somewhere in there, he sort of understood what the boy was saying, but damn if he didn't choose a confusing way of saying it. Glancing upwards, he smirked, and reaching forward grabbed Xander's hand from his side.

"Come with me Pet" and strode off in the direction of the stairs that led to the balcony. It was basically deserted, and a swift flash of fang from Spike sent any stragglers away with speed.

"Spike, what...hey!" Xander exclaimed as Spike pushed him towards the railing. Guiding his hands until they were lightly holding on, Spike moved behind him. "Sppikkkke..."

"Ssshh love, just look down at your friends, don't mind me". Sliding his hands under Xander's long shirt, Spike thanked the Gods of Undead Evil that his lover was wearing baggy jeans (and who knew he would ever say thank you for _any_ of Xander's clothes?) Swiftly undoing the belt, button and fly, he pushed them gently down the muscular thighs.

"Ooooh nice Pet, no underwear..." Xander blushed hotly. He looked down at the dancing people, catching a glimpse of Buffy and Willow arguing at their table. The blush fades and he sighs sadly.

"Look Spike, don't..."

"You try to be with them, but you always end up in the dark with me". Stepping up close behind the hot body, Spike's hands moved to his tight jeans, flicking the buttons undone and stroking his hard flesh to full erection. "Do you wanna know why? Why I can't 'play nice' with them?" His hands stroked down the muscular cheeks, fingers sliding into the dark crease and stroking over the tight hole. A smirk crossed his face as he realised that Xander was already slicked up, ready for him whenever and however. Turning his hand round, he slid his middle finger into the burning hot hole, crooking it until it glanced over Xander's prostate. "I can't play nice with them because they don't _see_ you. They don't see the real you, what you do for them every single day. All the things you do for them, their White Knight to the rescue who they never even acknowledge" The whole time he was talking, he was sliding his finger in and out, flicking that little bundle randomly. Pulling his hands out, he moved in with three fingers, Xander's hoarse gasp going straight to his groin.

Twisting, turning his hand he pushed in and out, almost roughly, riding the wave of Xander's body as the man unconsciously pushed his hips backwards until he was leaning over the balcony rail. Xander hissed as the breathe left him in a rush, a low moan starting from his throat as Spike stepped up close behind him, parted the cheeks of his arse and stroked smoothly in – one, long, relentless push until they were flush, body to body. Gasping for air, he tried to catch his breathe, his head lowered, hands clenched so tightly on the railing that the knuckles were white.

He could feel the rough denim of Spike's jeans against the lower curves of his arse, those strong white hands clasping his hips, the leather of the duster sliding forwards to cover them so he felt surrounded by the smaller man. He moaned as Spike began to move backwards and forwards – inch in, inch out, inch in, inch out, the air leaving his lungs in a gasp as Spike suddenly thrust hard, somehow getting deeper.

Pushing his hips backwards, his eyes glazed, Xander stared down at the oblivious dancers. Spike had got into a steady rhythm now, thrusting deep and strong, sliding out slow and steady.

"God, Spike..." he exclaimed as Spike slightly changed his angle, his next thrust hitting Xander squarely on the prostate. He was thudding into him now, hips snapping sharply as he worked into that glorious, welcoming heat. Xander was zoning out, vision blurred, hips thrusting backwards to greet his lover's movements. God, yeah, this – _this_ was real, this was just him and Spike, together. "Fuck, baby, yes..."

"I see you luv. I see you – my gorgeous boy, my pet. Won't let them take you away from me – you're mine now, yeah? Mine for always..." Unneeded air panting from his lungs, Spike thrust harder, hips flying as he moved faster and faster. "Gonna come without me touching you? Are ya? Yeah, you will – cos this feels so fucking good! Taking me deep, knowing I see ya and I want ya, and no one is ever coming between us"

"Fuck me, Spike, just... Oh God" Xander exclaimed. He was pushed right up onto the railing now, hips banging into the pipe and forced up on tiptoe at each heavy thrust, head bent over into thin air, gasping for breath. "Spike, please, I need..."

"I know what you need, pet, don't you worry". A flurry of movements, deep punching thrusts until Spike groaned harshly, straining closer as he released himself into that clenching heat. Before Xander could register that Spike had come, he wrenched himself out of the boy, spun him round and was on his knees in front of him. "Come you gorgeous bastard" was growled before Xander was engulfed by that strong mouth, suction so hard he felt like his brains were imploding. Knees weakening, arms hooked over the railing to keep himself upright, Xander bit his lip to hold in a shout as he came, pulsing down the throat of his lover so hard, so strong that he was seeing stars.

Gasping weakly, he collapsed into Spike's arms until they were kneeling in front of each other. Leaning forward, Spike kissed him gently, soft pink lips grazing over his, human teeth nibbling at his pouting lower lip as his head was in those strong, white hands. Forcing his eyes open, he stared into the golden gleam of his demon.

"So you wanna play in the sun with those bitches, who don't see my boy and how much he cares, then you go ahead. But I'll always be here in the shadows for ya luv, waiting for when you're ready to let the real you out. Cos that's who I love, and don't you forget it. You want them to see the me that loves you? Then you need to show them the **You** that I love".

"Man, Spike, I..."

"Sssh, Pet, I know – I know. It's hard when you grow and you change and people don't see it. But they will. Now come on – I need a fag and a drink after that shag!" Helping his boy to his feet, Spike tucked him back into his baggy jeans and did up his clothes. Straightening himself up, he smirked. "Besides, I wanna see Slutty's face when she realises what we've been up to..."

Laughing, he leapt for the stairs as Xander followed him, exclaiming "Spike, please play nice..."


End file.
